militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
528th Air Defense Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Fighter Interceptor |role=Air Defense |size= |command_structure=Air Defense Command |garrison= |battles= |decorations= }} The 528th Air Defense Group is a disbanded United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with the 4711th Air Defense Wing at Presque Isle Air Force Base, Maine. It was inactivated on 18 August 1955. The group was originally activated as a support unit for the 97th Bombardment Group at the end of World War II in Italy. The group was activated once again in 1953, when ADC established it as the headquarters for a dispersed fighter-interceptor squadron and the medical, maintenance, and administrative squadrons supporting it. It was replaced in 1955 when ADC transferred its mission, equipment, and personnel to the 23d Fighter Group in a project that replaced air defense groups commanding fighter squadrons with fighter groups with distinguished records during World War II. History World War II The group was first activated in Italy as the 528th Air Service Group about VE DayAbstract, History of 528th Air Service Group, May-Jun 1945 (retrieved Jan 9, 2012) in a reorganization of Army Air Forces (AAF) support groups in which the AAF replaced Service Groups that included personnel from other branches of the Army and supported two combat groups with Air Service Groups including only Air Corps units. Designed to support a single combat group. Its 954th Air Engineering Squadron provided maintenance that was beyond the capability of the combat group, its 778th Air Materiel Squadron handled all supply matters, and its Headquarters & Base Services Squadron provided other support. The group provided support for 97th Bombardment Group in Italy in 1945. It was disbanded in 1948.Department of the Air Force Letter, 322 (AFOOR 887e), 8 October 1948, Subject: Disbandment of Certain Inactive Air Force Units Cold War During th Cold War, the group was reconstituted, redesignated as the 528th Air Defense Group, and activated at Presque Isle AFB in 1953 with responsibility for air defense of Northeastern US. The 529th was assigned the 74th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS), which was already stationed at Presque Isle AFB, and flying cannon armed and airborne intercept radar armed Lockheed F-94 StarfiresCornett & Johnson, p.118 as its operational component. The 74th FIS had been assigned directly to the 4711th Defense Wing. The group also replaced the 85th Air Base Squadron as USAF host organization at Presque Isle AFB. it was assigned three squadrons to perform its support responsibilities.Cornett & Johnson, p.147''See'' Abstract, History of 528th USAF Infirmary, Jan-Jun 1955 (retrieved June 23, 2012) In March, the 57th FIS, flying Northrop F-89 ScorpionsCornett & Johnson, p.116 was activated at Presque Isle as the group's second operational squadron.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p.228 In June, the 74th FIS converted to "Scorpions" as well. The 74th FIS moved to Greenland and was reassigned away from the group in August 1954. A few days earlier, in a swap of units, the 318th FIS had moved from Greenland and was reassigned to the group to replace the 74th FIS.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p.389 Upon arrival at Presque Isle, the 318th FIS converted to newer model Scorpions armed with HVAR rockets. A second swap of units began when the 82d Fighter Interceptor Squadron arrived from Iceland the same day the 74th FIS left,Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p.287 and also converted to "Scorpions".Cornett & Johnson, p.119 The 57th FIS then moved to Iceland and was reassigned away from the group in November of the same year. The group was inactivated and replaced by the 23d Fighter Group (Air Defense) Robertson, Patsy AFHRA Factsheet, 23d Fighter Group 8/7/2008 (retrieved March 3, 2012) in 1955 as result of Air Defense Command's Project Arrow, which was designed to bring back on the active list the fighter units which had compiled memorable records in the two world wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, 1956., p.6 Disbanded once again in 1984.Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 575q, 27 Sep 1984, Subject: Disbandment of Units Lineage * Constituted as 528th Air Service Group : Activated on 18 May 1945 : Inactivated on or about 18 October 1945 : Disbanded on 8 October 1948 * Reconstituted and redesignated as: 528th Air Defense Group on 21 January 1953 : Activated on 16 February 1953 : Inactivated on 18 August 1955 : Disbanded on 27 September 1984 Assignments * Unknown, 18 May 1945 - 1945 * 4711th Defense Wing (later 4711th Air Defense Wing), 15 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 Stations * Amendola, Italy, 18 May 1945 - 1945 * Presque Isle AFB, Maine, 15 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 Components Operational Squadrons * 57th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 27 March 1953 – 12 Nov 1954 * 74th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 16 February 1953 – 21 August 1954Robertson, Patsy AFHRA Factsheet, 74th Fighter Squadron 2/26/2008 (retrieved March 3, 2012) * 82d Fighter Interceptor Squadron, 21 August 1954 – 18 August 1955Bailey, Carl E. AFHRA Factsheet, 82nd Aerial Targets Squadron 12/26/2007 (retrieved March 3, 2012) * 318th Fighter Interceptor Squadron, 8 August 1954 – 18 August 1955 Support Units * 528th Air Base Squadron, 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 528th Materiel Squadron, 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 528th Medical Squadron (later 528th USAF Infirmary), 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 778th Air Materiel Squadron, 18 May 1945 - 1945 * 954th Air Engineering Squadron, 18 May 1945 - 1945 Aircraft * F-89C 1953-1954 * F-89D 1954-1955 * F-94B 1953, 1954 See also * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons References Notes Bibliography * Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956) * * * * Further Reading * Grant, C.L., (1961) The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, USAF Historical Study No. 126 * 0528 Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations in Maine Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1984 Category:Military units and formations established in 1953